This is your gift
by Amazon Life
Summary: Cameron and Thirteen enjoy their first Valentine's Day, or better, night, together. M for smutty smut. LOL One-shot. Obviously, established Camteen.


**A/N: **So, I know it's a bit early, but this is a little treat for all of you, my dear readers. But especially for the birthday girl. :D

Happy Birthday! I seriously hope you enjoy it. Because, uh, I'm kinda blushing after writing that. LOL

* * *

Remy arrived at her girlfriend's house on a cold February evening, carrying a bottle of wine and a bag from a nice jewelry shop. She was almost an hour late, and she was sure her girlfriend would already be waiting for her for their Valentine's Day dinner. However, she was hoping her lateness would be forgiven, since the reason for it was exactly the velvety box inside the bag. It had taken her nearly two hours in the crowded shop to pick out the necklace she liked best. She just hoped her Allison would like it as much as she did.

Opening the door with the newest key in her key chain and letting herself in, she was pleased to see the fireplace already lit, with the center table set for two, and a gorgeous blonde woman sitting next to in on the floor. She was even more please to see the smile on the woman's lips, and know it was directed to her.

"Hey, baby. I was waiting for you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was having a little trouble with something, but it's solved now. And I brought us wine!" The brunette smiled back at her partner, while taking her coat off to reveal nice black suit pants and a light gray shirt, with the three upper buttons opened. Completing the assemble, a silk red tie hung loosely from the collar, its knot right below the last unopened button, allowing the fact that she was not wearing a bra to be known as she moved onward to sit beside her girlfriend. Her hair was up in a bun, bringing attention to the soft curve of her neck.

Saluting her with a sweet peck on the lips, the intern distanced herself a bit to get a better look at the blonde. She was wearing a nice long blue dress that showed the slightest bit of cleavage, hugging her forms nicely down to her upper thighs, where it suddenly grew wider. Her breath remained caught in her throat for a few seconds, until she remembered how to exhale again.

They had been together for a few months already, but the blonde always managed to take her breath away, even when she was all sweaty and with disheveled hair after a working out session. When she was dressed up like that, Remy could barely believe she was real, and with her. Little did she know, the very same thing happened to Allison.

"You look gorgeous."

The blonde blushed visibly, even under the faint firelight. Thirteen's gaze had always had that effect on her, even when she was only a duckling wannabe and would be sent to help her in the ER. Those were their first interactions, which led to friendship, which led to more. It didn't evolve fast, but every step of the way felt so right that none of them could have denied it. Not that they ever wanted to.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." The ER attendant received a playful smack on the arm from her girlfriend.

Opening the bottle of wine, Hadley poured some on the two glasses on the table, then lifted hers; Cameron copied the motion.

"To the first Valentine's Day of many to come."

"Cheers to that."

After taking a sip of her drink, Cameron got up and retrieved a silver bowl from the kitchen, containing the fancy pasta recipe she had prepared for the two of them, courtesy of her grandmother. They had agreed that a home dinner was better than going out to a fancy restaurant: all of the good ones would be crowded, and they'd have no privacy. Serving the two of them, she returned the bowl to its place, before joining her partner on the carpet.

The meal proceeded, both women talking about their respective days, discussing plans for the weekend, and simply enjoying each other's company. After they had finished, Thirteen set her plate back on the table, doing the same to her girlfriend's.

"Gift time", she announced, reaching for the bad she had brought in with her. "Close your eyes."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll let you know when you can open them again."

Allison complied with a sigh. Grabbing the blue velvet-covered box, Remy looked at the necklace she had chosen; it was silver, with an emerald pendant, to match her lover's blue-green eyes. Taking it in her hands, the intern reached for the blonde's neck, brushing her hair out of the way so that she could close the garment. Then, she retrieved a pocket mirror from her purse, and placed it in front of the other woman. "Okay, you can look now."

The head of the ER opened her eyes and looked down at her reflection. "Wow, Rem, this is… gorgeous! I don't even have words to describe it…"

"Really? Do you like it?"

"_Like _it? I absolutely love it!

Hadley could tell her girlfriend was telling the truth: her eyes never lied. And, at that moment, her eyes were shining like a kid's on a snowy Christmas Eve. She smiled contently to herself, relieved to know her choice had been approved. She did not need any more confirmations of that, but she had one more, as Cameron moved from her spot on the floor and sat on her lap instead, bringing their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss, as her hands cupped the other's cheeks.

The brunette gripped her lover's hips, pulling them to one side until the blonde was straddling her. The kiss deepened, tongues meeting and exploring each other. Thirteen groped on the older woman's dress, trying to find the zipper.

"Not yet, baby! You haven't seen your gift yet."

The intern rolled her eyes in frustration. _'Why does Al always need to organize__ things? I really wouldn't mind seeing my gift a bit later…'_

As if reading her girlfriend's thoughts, the blonde added, while getting up: "Hey, you'll like it! I assure you, you won't get disappointed. Come on, it's your turn to close your eyes."

Remy obeyed, adjusting herself to rest her back on the couch behind her. Allison, on her turn, moved away from the living room and into the bedroom, returning a few moments later. However, she did not carry anything in her hands. Actually, she did not bear anything other than her underwear and the newly acquired necklace.

"Can I look now?"

"Not yet! Stop being such a kid."

Walking to her partner, Cameron straddled her legs once again, but being careful not to touch her. Leaning in, she whispered into her ear. "Open your eyes, baby."

Doing as she was told, Thirteen couldn't hold back a gasp. There, right in front of her eyes, was her lover, wearing nothing more than thin lace lingerie, a new set that, she could now understand, was probably bought for the present occasion. The brunette passed her eyes over the slightly older woman, taking in every inch of her body. "Wow, Allison…"

For the second time that night, the blonde blushed under the intensity of her partner's blue eyes. This time, however, she was pleased to notice she wasn't the only one to be speechless. Pulling the intern closer by her tie, Cameron captured the younger doctor's lips again and reached for her shirt, her fingers trying to work the buttons open. Hadley's fingers, on their turn, were tangled in blonde hair, releasing the locks just long enough to slide the piece of clothing off her arms.

Next, it was time for her pants to go, the smaller woman having to prop herself up on her knees to allow her girlfriend to kick the item away. Their mouths never left each other, as their hands travelled up and down each other's bodies. Reaching up, Allison undid the bun holding the brunette hair together, passing her fingers through its length. When Thirteen was about to unclasp her partner's bra, however, the blonde pushed her away, getting up in a swift motion and receiving a moan of protest.

"Al, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, however, the ER attendant once more reached for the red tie, pulling her companion up by it. Not releasing her hold of the garment, she walked towards the bedroom, the accessory working as a leash to make sure Remy was right behind her. The brunette had a smirk on her face, her mind already running through all the possible things she could do to her lover on her king-sized bed.

Upon arriving at their destination, the younger woman had no time to act on her ideas, though. Before she could even breathe, she felt herself being turned around and pushed onto the mattress, Cameron crawling on top of her. That was something new: she had always been the more controlling one. She didn't seem to mind losing her power that much, though. Closing her eyes, she allowed her lover to do as she wanted, savoring the feeling of the feather-light kisses trailing down her jawline and neck, while her tie was being removed.

Then the blonde's lips were on hers again, their mouths crashing together with more force than before. When they parted for air, Remy tried to reach for the blonde and bring her closer again, but found the action impossible: her recently removed tie was now binding both her wrists to the bedpost. Her eyes widened at that realization.

"Al… please, undo this! I want to touch you…"

"Uh-uh. This is your gift, baby. I'm not gonna let you do any work tonight."

From the look of resolution on the ER head's face, the brunette could see there was no room for discussion, so she just relaxed against the mattress as watched intently as her girlfriend removed her underwear. The necklace, however, was left on its place, the green of the gems bringing out the woman's beautiful eyes even in the semi-dark room.

Hadley's head, however, was spinning with all the possible meanings of the woman's statement. One fact, though, she could not deny: the thought of being a helpless subject to her lover's ministrations was actually arousing her. Thirteen didn't have much time to think, as her eyes were soon blindfolded. Before she could protest again, though, she felt two fingers being gently pressed against her lips and her lover's breath close to her ear.

"Shh… Just relax and enjoy it. You'll like it, I promise."

The younger woman felt her thong being removed and her girlfriend lying on top of her, between her spread legs, the older doctor's hips being pressed down onto hers. Fingers slowly and softly travelled up and down her sides, making her shiver. She'd hate to throw in the towel, but the lack of sight actually heightened her sensations, causing her to gasp at each touch, each movement.

Hadley nearly jumped when she felt her neck being sucked into the blonde's mouth; she couldn't help but moan in desire. The feeling didn't last long; soon, said mouth was moving down her body, sucking and kissing and nibbling at every inch of skin it could find. Her breasts received special attention. Allison passed her tongue over one of them, flipping it teasingly over her nipple, before gently biting it; the same was done to the other.

The slightly smaller woman, then, moved down to her partner's stomach, kissing its length and stopping to run her tongue around her navel. The brunette sighed audibly at each contact from the older woman's mouth with her skin. Upon reaching her hip bone, Cameron moved to her left inner thigh, just above her knee, eliciting a whimper of protest from Remy. The blonde worked her way up, alternating wet kisses and her hot breath; the same treatment was given to the intern's right thigh, sending a shiver down her spine.

Finally, the head of the ER reached her partner's center, causing Thirteen to moan audibly as her tongue ran up and down her folds, savoring the familiar taste. Due to all the teasing, the younger woman was more than ready for the attention she was finally getting, and it showed in both the wetness between her thighs and the procession of guttural sounds leaving her throat. After a while, Allison moved her ministrations to her lover's clit, gently biting it a few times, before sucking on the nub, flicking her tongue over it now and then. Very soon, the brunette was sent soaring high.

Gliding up the bed, the blonde held her girlfriend, giving her some time to ride it out. She kissed her softly, allowing Hadley to taste herself on the older woman's lips. Then, she crawled on top of her again, lowering herself to capture the intern's lips again, is a far more passionate kiss, which was immediately corresponded. One of her hands was tangled in rich, brown hair, while the other travelled down the body beneath hers.

Reaching its destination, Cameron's hand stopped and cupped the younger doctor's mound, causing her to groan in both expectation and frustration. Kissing her once more, the blonde finally slipped her fingers into Remy, moving them in and out various times, a gasp following suit after every one of them. The movement was slow at first, gaining speed as the slightly taller woman raised her hips to meet each thrust. It wasn't long before she was sent over the edge for the second time that night.

While Thirteen recovered, the former duckling untied her hands and removed the blindfold from her eyes, pulling her into a soft embrace and kissing the top of her head. The younger woman sighed contently at the contact, snuggling closer to her partner and nuzzling her neck. While her nose touched heated skin, her lips, however, were met by something colder. Opening her eyes, Remy smiled upon seeing the necklace she had given Allison a few hours ago.

"I can see that you liked your gift."

"I can see that you liked yours".


End file.
